


Return of the King

by mightybooshybowie



Category: Kasabian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightybooshybowie/pseuds/mightybooshybowie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is King and Sergio is a trusted knight, but he does not fight on King Thomas's side *HIATUS*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was very inspired by [this image by thetypefreak on tumblr](http://thetypefreak.tumblr.com/post/131204242233) to write this. It's my first fic in years so be gentle. Hope you enjoy!

The sound of steel against steel rang through the air as two knights started up their daily sparring in the courtyard. Sir Sergio Pizzorno, who was quite familiar with the sword, very easily fought off newcomer Sir Timothy Carter in mock battle. Each time Tim thought he had an opening, Sergio blocked his attack and knocked Tim right to the ground. After the fifth time of this, he really started to get annoyed

“Alright mate calm down, I’m new! Go a bit easier at least” 

“Why would I go easy?” Sergio chuckled, “You’d never learn that way”

Tim waved two fingers at him, getting back up and regaining his stance. Before he could strike however, one of the kings assistants could be heard calling from across the yard.

“Sir Pizzorno! King Karloff demands an audience with you”

Serge grimaced and sheathed his sword. Tim gave him a sympathetic look and a pat on the shoulder. Sergio strode over to where the assistant waited and they made their way to where the King awaited. 

Entering the throne room was Sergio's least favorite thing in this is world. It was always a bit too dark and a bit too cold no matter what season it was. There were no lavish decorations and was practically bare save for the massive stone throne in the back. Which held the ever smug King Karloff. Now, Sergio was by no means a small man, but the King staring down at him really made him feel like one. Karloff was leaned back, looking far too casual to be good. Sergio kneeled in front of him, asking why his presence was needed. Karloff waved his hand to tell Serge to stand and began.

“Do you remember when King Meighan visited months ago?” 

The faint blush on Sergios cheeks spoke for him.

“Well, in weeks time, I will be visiting the young King. I will be negotiating terms for our Kingdoms as well as land agreements. The reason I called you here is that you are to join me on this journey. This is not a request and I expect you to be ready when we set off. Now go”

Sergio nodded, trying very hard to hide a smile that was threatening to appear on his face. He turned and walked very briskly out of the room.

Once he exited the halls, he let himself smile. Of course he remembered when King Meighan visited. He had recently been crowned King of the Kasabian Kingdom when he came to the castle. Luckily, Sergio had been placed at Karloffs side that day, as extra knights were appointed just in case. They had all had their own thoughts on what this new King would be like, yet he himself would prove many of those thoughts wrong. 

His voice could be heard from rooms away, as could his laughter. Serge wondered what sort of man would match such a booming voice, he pictured someone gruff that demanded audience. He however, was proved wrong on just one account as the new King entered the throne room. 

Thomas Meighan was not so gruff and tough looking, but you could not help but look when he walked into the room. He had a gentle, clean shaven face, and chestnut hair that reached his shoulders. Sergio could not help but noticed how well kept it was. He walked with great confidence, flashing a smile as he made eye contact with Karloff. 

“Ah the great Christopher Karloff! How pleased I am to make your acquaintance”  
Karloff grumbled his own greeting and the two conversed. Sergio had begun to drift off at this point, he found this political talk a bit boring. Though he did study the features of this new King quite extensively, particularly the eyes. It seemed like bits of a clear lake had been placed within them. He also watched how his lips moved as he talked and the way he would fidget. He faintly heard Karloff dismissing him from the hall, as he wanted to talk to Thomas Meighan more privately. Sergio snapped out of his daydream and bid both the Kings good day. He silently wished he would see the new King again soon.

Sergio was walking down the hallway, consumed with thoughts of the first time he met King Meighan when Tim stopped him, curious with what Karloff wanted. He explained without revealing his own excitement, assuring the jealous Tim he would one day be able to meet him as well. They silently made their way back to the courtyard, Sergio daydreaming on what his next meeting with King Meighan would be like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this, hope you enjoy! Also again I have no knowledge of medieval times to inaccuracies will run rampant.

Days ago

Many kilometers away, in the kingdom of Kasabian, a young king wanders around the yards of the castle. Today had been rather slow and sitting on the throne had begun to be uncomfortable. Naturally he had forgotten to tell someone he was going out for a walk so no doubt someone would come looking for him soon. For now, King Thomas Meighan was caught up in his own head, thoughts ranging from business to girls to a knight from months ago to anything that crossed his mind. Though that knight kept popping up. Their meeting had been brief yet Tom could not help but think of him. 

Tall yet slender build, features sharp as a dagger, and coal black hair. Tom was struck when he first laid eyes on the knight. He so wished to get to speak to him but alas Karloff wanted to discuss something about agreements or what. Karloff had lost his attention already. That knight had been the only thing on his mind for that meeting. 

“What was his name again?” Tom wondered, “Sergio, I think. Or maybe Serge. Either one fits well”

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud, slightly annoyed yell.

“My lord! I’ve been searching the grounds looking for you!”

“Ian mate, you don’t have to keep tabs on me all the time. You’re just the advisor, not my nanny”

“Just the advisor? If you didn’t have me, this entire kingdom would crumble to pieces and you know it. Remember all those times you’ve wanted to tell people to just fuck off and I have had to advise against it? Well now may be one of those times. There have been some disagreements about land with Karloff. He has sent a message”

Tom sighed but said nothing. He followed Ian back inside, grumbling the whole way. 

Inside and back in the throne room, the young king read through Karloff's message. He made his frustrations very clear and demanded audience with Thomas. He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Sometimes he forgot that being a king meant he actually had to deal with the dull things. At least they were dull in his mind. With any luck, maybe Karloff would bring that handsome knight around but he doubted it. 

“Tell Karloff that I will agree to an audience in three weeks. Yes I know that’s a long time, but we need to prepare for visitors”

He heard Ian’s sigh from across the room.


End file.
